Kodoku  the teenage solitude
by Ryu no Senshi
Summary: life isnt easy when your all alone. when every one spits on you and treats you like trash. this is Ryoko's story
1. Loser Enter Ryoko Kisuke

hey all this is my first story... its a one shot i may continue it depending on the responses i get comment me ok. enjoy!

High School for most people is the best time of there lives. Well im not like most people, for the last year I have been spit on and laughed at for no reason. I may not be popular or some super jock or something like that, but I've got feelings too. Im a human just like you, but you all fail to see it. Who am I? I am Ryoko Kisuke and im a First year student at my high school. I just cannot wait to leave this damn school. Why you ask? My story starts at the beginning of….

Freshman Year

"Ah damn it… it's the first day of school, and im late already Jeez!" Says Kisuke as he ran down the hall way to class 1A as he was Running down the hall way he bumped into some of his peers who were not happy to see him.

"Ryoko-Kun" started one of them who had dropped his books when Ryoko bumped into him.

"You should watch where you're going, you freak!" said the kid who then Pushed Ryoko on to the floor in front of his books.

"Pick em up!" said the kid who spat the words out as if they were poison

"Why do I have to pick them up YOU dropped them" said Ryoko who stood up in front of the kid who was taller and bigger than he was.

" Well if you don't pick them up, ill break your face." Said the kid who pushed Ryoko again this time Ryoko smashed into a locker.

Ryoko didn't want to fight any one. That wasn't really his style, Ryoko Fought when it was necessary. Ryoko also was not the type to lash out at his peers; he was low on the social food chain so he did not have the "right"

"Are you going to sit there and look at me with your mouth open like that or are you going to pick up my books!" asked the kid who was losing his cool and fast.

"Yeah…yeah ill pick em up" started Ryoko as he bent over to pick up the books, Ryoko muttered under his breath

"You son of a bitch" the kid heard Ryoko who was trying to defy him. He lost his temper and kicked Ryoko in the head.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" the other students watched as Ryoko got the crap kicked out of him by the other kid.

"Forget about class… your ass is mine Ryoko" said the kid as he dragged Ryoko into the bathroom so that he could continue the fight in private. Ryoko screamed and yelped, but no one came to his rescue.

"That's what you get for messing with me you Retard." Said the kid as landed the last punch to Ryoko, Ryoko fell to the floor covered in blood.

The kid spat on Ryoko, he then left. Ryoko stumbled into the nurse's office where the nurse fixed him up. The day went on and soon the bell rang,

Ryoko didn't have much. He lived by himself in a one-room apartment. He didn't have a family or friends. It was just him on his own, and he liked it like that.

Ryoko unlocked the door and went into his apartment. Tears were flowing from his eyes and streamed down his cheek, he went to lie down on his bed

"DAMN IT!!!! WHY IS IT ME WHY DO THEY ALWAYS PICK ON ME?" Screamed Ryoko into his pillow, Ryoko sobbed quietly into his pillow as the rain started to fall.

After that day, Ryoko became the ass of every ones jokes. This lasted until the last day of school.

Ryoko was the first one to leave the building when the bell rang. He felt glad that the year was over. When he got home, Ryoko smiled and thank god that he survived that hellish year.

"None of that shit is going to happen to me again, come next year ill be strong enough to face those bastards" said Ryoko as he went to lie on his bed

END?


	2. Arent you the Yanki enter Ryuzaki Sakura

_I will help you through the darkness, just enter my soul and ill set you free._

The new school year had started and every one had started to shuffle to their first day of classes. Ryoko Kisuke decided to come back to the school; if he did not come back then the bullies had won and Ryoko did not like to loose.

"Something tells me that im not going to have that bad of a year this year, something in the wind is comforting me; I like this feeling." Thought Ryoko as he walked into the hall,

just then the bullies who used to torture him came up to Ryoko.

"Well what do we have here, Kisuke-kun's back for another beating, Feh didn't you learn your lesson."

Said the bullies as they tried to shove Ryoko into a locker- Ryoko slammed his fist into one of them and said.

"The name is Ryoko… no one can call me Kisuke because you haven't earned the right to use my first name like that"

Ryoko took out a concealed pocketknife and licked the blade.

"Would you like a hair cut… Im really good at cutting things… if you catch my drift" said Ryoko as he smirked at the petrified bullies.

"Lets get out of her boy's," said the bullies as they stumbled over one another in the halls, Ryoko laughed at them.

"Feh some tough guys they were…" said Ryoko who placed his pocketknife back into the case, Just then a girl walked up to him.

" Excuse me… are you Ryoko Kisuke-san" said the girl as she went to lean against her locker which was right near his, he had never bothered to talk to her.

"Yes, and who might you be miss," said Ryoko smiling at her- it was a fake smile Ryoko could not trust anyone.

"The Names Ryuzaki Sakura" said Sakura proudly proclaiming her name to Ryoko.

"Oh... Aren't you the Yanki Girl that took out those three guys who stole your lunch money last year?"

Asked Ryoko; he was not interested in her any more- he hated her type: Loud, Cocky and Annoying.

"Well what you want from me?" asked Ryoko, Sakura looked at him and smiled

"I just want you to know that I think that you've got some guts kid…standing up to the toughest kids in this school" said Ryuzaki looking at Ryoko with a smirk on her face

"Thanks… now go away" said Ryoko

"What do you mean go away?" said Ryuzaki who soon got pissed at Ryoko's attitude

"I don't want to deal with people like you," said Ryoko as he started to walk away from her, She called out to him

"People like me… YOU ARE ALREADY LIKE ME! YOU'RE A YANKI TOO" Ryoko paid no attention to her as she made a scene in the hallway. She watched as he walked away.

"Damn that jerk… he's exactly like me, and I swear that Ill do everything that I can to make him feel like he's not alone anymore," said Ryuzaki Smiling to her self.

"It's just going to take a while," she said as she walked to class

Meanwhile in the boy's room

"That Ryoko is going to pay for what he did to me" said the bully as he whipped out a pistol to show to his other friends.

" Today he dies" said the bully as he and his friends laughed and plotted the murder of Ryoko Kisuke.


	3. Guns and Knives

_Feh they just want me to roll over and die? Do they think that im that easy Well Im not going down with out a fight._

Ryoko continued his day normally he went to his classes and did all of his work. It was a seemingly normal day. He did not know about the plot on his life or anything like that. He did not know that he was in for the fight of his life. He walked out into the hallway still playing with the pocketknife that was in his pocket- something told him to take it out. Just then, the bullies appeared at the end of the hallway, they called out to him

"Oy Kisuke surprise, I hope you like what we are about to do to you," said the bullies pointing the gun at Ryoko, Ryoko stood there and smirked as the other students went crazy running away making sure that they didn't get in the way of the gun toting bullies. Ryoko licked the blade of his pocketknife. He wanted this fight; he absolutely loved the vibes that the bullies were giving off.

"This is a good feeling, lets try to have some fun here guys," said Ryoko as he flipped the blade in the air, the bullies laughed as they cocked the weapon.

"Yes why don't we have fun…watching you die" said the leader as he fired the first shot. Ryoko Blocked the bullet with the knife, he laughed, as he started running straight at the bullies who were firing at him. Ryoko dodged the bullets with ease and proceeded to slash one of the bullies. Ryoko flipped the knife in his hand and slammed his fist into another bully. He then turned around and kicked the last bully as he fired his gun sending them both flying. Ryoko had been hit in the arm. Just then Sakura ran up to him she was worried for Ryoko.

"Ryoko-kun are you ok, are you hurt?" Asked Sakura holding his arm, Ryoko ripped his arm away from her.

"Don't touch me! I don't want you near me" said Ryoko as he stood up and walked away from the fight. He did not want to get questioned by the police. He sat up on the roof and dressed his wounds. Sakura watched him from afar.

"Ryoko-kun you don't have to hide it from me… I know your hurting inside, its ok I know that you will open up to me soon enough" said Sakura as she walked away from where Ryoko was.


End file.
